


After the crisis

by Myfantasyocs



Series: oblivion [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:56:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library





	After the crisis

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Madossa sighed as she opened her sister’s room. The Oblivion Crisis is over and the woman who saved them all is crying into a pillow. This is ridiculous.  
“Are you still upset with me?” Madossa laughed.

“No, Sheogorath.” Miaara spat at her. “You just let the love of my life die.”

“I doubt I would.” Madossa started.

“Would it have been possible? If you were less selfish and tried to save Martin, could he still be alive?”

“I don’t know. Dagon is a Daedric Prince too. I don’t know if I could of saved your crush.”

“I loved him and of course you don’t know if you tried if he could still be here.”

“You didn”

“Don’t. Just don’t. Don’t try to make yourself feel better by pretending it was just a crush. You let him die.”  
“I’ll write to you when you calmed down”

“No. Don’t write to me again. I never want to see or hear from you again. The only person who didn’t view me as a hero or their mother but as a person is dead. You never cared about me. Leave.”

“What about us?”

“There was never a us. I should of known that when you abandoned your daughter with me when I was a kid. I’m done. “  
“Do you honestly think she would be better off without me?”

“She’s learning how to live a life without Martin. She already knows how to have a life without you.” Madossa took a shaky breath.  
“Fine. I’ll leave. Write to me when you realize how childish your being.” And Madossa turned around and waited for a letter that will never come.”


End file.
